This application relates to a molded egg-shaped food product, and a method and mold for making an egg-shaped food product. The invention is made of a liquid foodstuff, such as raw egg white or yoke, which is intended to closely resemble a hard-boiled whole egg in miniature form when cooked. Unlike whole eggs, the present egg product is formed in a convenient size suited for marinading in standard-size bottles of salad dressing, or being placed on salads. The egg product is quick and easy to cook, and offers a convenient alternative for those who wish to use less than an entire hard-boiled egg either by itself or as an adornment.